Talk:JB Markowicz
Someone keeps changing Defalt's age in this article. As far as I know, Defalt's age is left unknown and has never been defined in the game. :Done. 20:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The Defalt in "The Defalt Condition" is definatly a decoy. Okay so I'm sure many of us know about the Defalt we chase in the mission "The Defalt Condition" and we can either kill or incacipate or allow him to escape. Now as we are all aware of he may be an imposter because Defalt appears in Bad Blood, but now I think I can confirm that it is definatly an imposter that we kill. Let me point out however, the DJ that we see in the mission and the one who gives us the middle finger on the camera is the real Defalt, the one we chase is a decoy. This can be confirmed because as you head your way up to the roof, just before you jump on top of the box containers to reach the roof, you can see the floor where Defalt was on when he flips you off, if you look towards the DJ system, you will notice that Defalt is hiding underneath it, meaning he definatly sent a decoy out to make Aiden think he is chasing the real one. So I think it's safe to confirm that the Defalt in that mission that we kill/incacipate/let go is a fake, however the one operating the DJ system is the real one. Go back onto the mission and check out for yourself if you want to be sure. Kryalis (talk) 22:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :A good point. I don't think I noticed that. --Rautamiekka (talk) 22:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Why the Defalt in "The Verdict" may be a decoy So we all know about Defalt and Decoy 1, how Defalt was up on the set and then hid under it while Aiden persued Decoy 1, but I pledge that the Defalt in the final main mission of Bad Blood, "The Verdict," was also a decoy. First off, facts: We know through a text that Defalt has, "one or two masks left", so there is a possibility of a decoy being formed. We also know that through the first Decoy that Defalt will probably get a decoy in for him when it's dangerous, as we see him cowering under his DJ set whenever we have to chase Decoy 1. Also, Real Defalt's skin colour is a whitish color, we know that from the Real Defalt in the Ambrose and through a QR code. That'll come into play. If we revisit the final scene from Watch Dogs: Bad Blood, we see Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney walking into Defalt's trap. The door shuts, Defalt turns his camera on and starts monologuing. But, if you look inbetween the door before it shuts, you see a reflection, that is undoubtedly the rat mask. We then see a brief hand that swishes and closes the door. Don't get me wrong, this is not concrete, this may just be Defalt Decoy 2 shutting the door for Real Defalt, but Ubisoft probably wouldn't do that. Also, that Defalt has black sleeves, all the way up to the hands, like the Real Defalt. And this Defalt has a whitish hand colour, like the Real Defalt, while the Defalt on the screen has more of a darker skin colour (which may or may not just be a lighting effect). So, whaddya think? Solid proof or just a kick in the balls from Ubi? DefaltTheRat (talk) 11:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (Not the actual rat. Just someone who really likes the rat :P) how do you write dafalt´s mouse he texts at aiden ??? thanks. esdaniel (talk) 03:20, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Origin of Markovicz name Hello, just a small thing. Markowich is not a Czech name, as Czech doesn't use letter "W" and digraphs like "cz." These though quite distinctively pointing on Polish origin. Plus the name is not common in Czech Republic. Even if it would, it would be written as: Markovič Page is protected from vandalism so if someone with acces could edit background part for me. Much appreciated. SUBGAMER (talk) 18:01, December 2, 2016 (UTC)